Digimon Extreme Evolution
by TarO BoI
Summary: Antother fic of mine and i think this one's better than the last one i made(infinitysaber). hope you like it!


Digimon season 5  
  
~Hey hows it goin'? Before I start I want to thank my friends Dennis and  
Andy for giving me the inspiration for this fic. Okay here goes. Oh and  
before I start I would like to say that this happens in America after  
Season 4 ends (thanks infinitysaber)~  
~We start in Julius West Middle School, in my 3rd period, Computer Lab.~  
  
For some unapparent reason, our teacher was letting us do what we wanted on  
the net as long as it was appropriate. So I decided to go check my emails.  
Even though I never ever have anything I felt like checking them any way.  
  
"Dum dum duh dodo di dodo." I sang as I opened my emails during our free  
time. "Hey what's this? Hmmm, its all messed up. Oh well probably has a  
virus anyway. Just delete it. Hmmm. It won't delete. That's weird. Well  
guess I'll just open it. If it does have a virus they can get it off.  
Woah." I said as I was carried away from my body. I landed on my head,  
luckily the rocks broke my fall. For a spirit stuff really hurts. I ran  
into a few karetsukeneumomon. "Hey, this may sound like a dumb question but  
am I in the digital world?"  
  
"Yes that does sound like a dumb question." One of them said  
  
"Thanks for reassuring me. But seriously, this is the digital world right?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Oh man this is so cool! Anusha's gonna flip when she hears this!"  
  
"Well if you want you can tell her now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Huh? Wha-?" Once again I was transported,  
into my body this time. "Cool!"  
  
"Well Mr. Stone, be cause of your enthusiasm you have added a page to the  
whole classes assignment." The teacher said.  
  
"Aww man! Thanks a lot 'Stoner'!" Theo said.  
  
"Ahhhh shut up Theo! You so stupid you thought the computer mouse was an  
electrical rodent. You so stupid you probably don't even know what  
electrical or rodent mean!"  
  
"What? You wanna say that to my face?"  
  
"I just did stupid."  
  
"Okay okay that's enough. The bell's about to ring get outta here!" the  
teacher said.  
  
"Oh man I can't wait to tell Anusha."  
  
"Tell me what?" Anusha said popping up out of friggin nowhere.  
  
"You won't believe it! I was in the digital world!"  
  
"You're right I don't believe you."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't."  
  
"I'm telling ya! I was there! I saw three karetsukenuememon, and talked to  
them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay. Don't believe me? I'll send you the email I got and go with you to  
show that you're wrong."  
  
"Wow, you sound sure."  
  
"No I'm positive."  
  
That night when I went home, I met her online.  
  
"Hey you want to admit that you're wrong now or be so much more wrong  
later?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Send the email already."  
  
"Fine, I'm goin' in now."  
  
I sent the email then went to the site. Just like last time I was sucked  
in. "Hey neumemon, how's it goin'? you seen a freaked out girl about my  
height and kinda skinny come past here?" I asked.  
  
"We sure have, 'Furby'!" one of them said.  
  
"Oh God no. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Which way did she go?"  
  
"That way."  
  
"God no!"  
  
"Shut up! Oh man! I swear if she tells anyone else I'll kill 'er!"  
  
I looked around for hours. I decided to take a little break and rest my  
eyes. I sat in front of a tree and just started thinking to myself, it was  
boring as could be. I ended up asleep after a while. Then this huge white  
light and a loud whistling sound woke me up. I found it was coming from my  
pockets. I reached in and pulled out my Gameboy Advanced.  
  
"What the? Wait. Oh man this can't be! Sweet! Anusha is seriously gonna  
flip over this!"  
  
"Digi-destined Ikari Stone." My D-DEPS told me. Oh by the way, D-DEPS  
stands for Digital Data and Electronic Positioning System.  
  
"Ha. Digi-destined Ikari Stone. That seriously sounds so cool!"  
  
"Use me to find the things you seek."  
  
"Okay. Uhhhhhh, lemme see, oh! Find Anusha."  
  
"Anusha. Processing. Found. Walk due South-East .25 miles. Current updates.  
none. Updates given in real time as received."  
  
"Cool with me." I walked back or South-East I should say, until I found  
her. She was playing around with some snowbotomon. "Hey Anusha! Hey! Over  
here!"  
  
"Hey. Ohhhh, well uhhh."  
  
"C'mon. Say it. Say it!"  
  
"Okay, okay! You were right. There is a digital world."  
  
"Good. Now can you perhaps tell me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"EXACTLY WHY WERE YOU TELLING EVERYONE THAT NICKNAME YOU GAVE ME AT  
SCHOOL?!"  
  
"Heh heh. Well you see at first I was doing it to get back at you for being  
right. Then it trailed into a flow of names."  
  
"Okay then. Hey did you get one of these yet." I said as I pulled out my D-  
DEPS.  
  
"Yeah I did. What is it anyway?"  
  
"Well uhhhh I don't really know but I call it a D-Deps."  
  
"Hmmm. D-DEPS eh? What's it mean?"  
  
"Digital Data and Electronic Positioning System."  
  
"Woah. Now I know why you shortened it."  
  
"Seriously. You know, is it just me or are a few things missing?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uhhh, maybe our digimon partners?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"D-DEPS."  
  
"Yes!" My D-DEPS responds.  
  
"We need to find our digimon partners."  
  
"To find your digimon partners, you must find your idols."  
  
"Idol?" Anusha said.  
  
"The idol is the one who will judge your outcomes and what partner you  
gain." D-DEPS explained.  
  
"Well point us to them." I said.  
  
"It's more complicated that that. Not only will your digimon be chosen by  
the idol, but the other seven idols left will determine the rest of the  
evolutions. You will have the power to armor digivolve, spirit evolve,  
biomerge, DNA digivolve, and plain digivolve with each of your idols and  
both you and your digimon can do the digivolutions unless it requires two  
digimon to execute. Spirit evolutions can only occur with an idol. It can  
be the same idol your digimon used. There is no limit to how many times you  
can use the idol after using it twice. They can even be used on another  
digidestined's digimon. If you lose your main idol or the first one to  
choose you, you will also lose your digimon partner."  
  
"Jeez. I thought you said complicated, not AP calculus!"  
  
"Well I'll just keep that explanation in my memory banks until needed  
again."  
  
"Alright! That's enough talk! Let's go find those idols!" Anusha said.  
  
~Okay! Did you like it? I hope so. If I get enough good reviews, and I will  
not say how many enough is (thank you so very much infinitysaber) I might  
add the second chapter. I think you'll like it. Bye bye now.~ 


End file.
